


Poolside

by sippysippy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra!Keith, Keith has a tail, Kissing, Pool, Probably ooc, Secret Relationship, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippysippy/pseuds/sippysippy
Summary: After a tough mission, you decide to take a trip to the castle’s pool. Keith has a similar idea.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note:  
> -Keith isn’t nor has ever been a paladin in this fic  
> -Maybe reader is the red paladin? idk  
> -Keith is a full galra in this, not half human

Closing your eyes in content, you slouched further in your ‘seat’ so the perfectly temperatured water covered the lower half of your face. You kept your nose out of the water of course, to ensure breathing. 

You were exhausted after a rather brutal mission. There were more enemies than expected, so you and the paladins were forced to take on more then what you prepared for. The outcome was bruised bodies and fatigued brains. To help you relax and provide some relief to your aching muscles, you took a trip down to the Castle of Lion’s pool.

It was an adventure to try to find the pool, but the reward was beyond anything you had hoped for. The water seemed to adjust itself to the exact temperature you wanted. The water you sat in was extremely warm, but cool enough that you could stay in longer then your average hot tub. It was doing wonders for your muscles, and you had nearly fallen asleep a few times already. You didn’t plan on getting out anytime soon.

The soft familiar whoosh of an automatic door sounded through the otherwise quiet room (not including the soft sound of the water) causing you to look up. A familiar dark head of hair slowly made it’s way towards the edge of the pool.

Your good friend and not-quite-official boyfriend, Keith, padded quietly into the room. Keith and yourself had been ‘dating’ (as much as Defenders of the Universe can date) for a couple of months. Your relationship was a little secret between the two of you, in fear that if word got out, it could be used against you by the enemy. But even when it was a secret, you had undeniable feelings toward him, and you were positive he felt the same way about you.

In simple words: you loved him. 

A lot.

And he felt the same way.

You dreamed of the day the two of you could tell the team of your relationship, but you also feared it. Allura had a very fragile relationship with your enemy, the galra (due to their misdeeds towards her own people). And, unfortunately (or fortunately for you personally), Keith was a galra. He was as galra as a galran could be. 

A couple of years before, you and your earthen friends (and the two Alteans) got in contact with a rebel group, the Blade of Marmora. It took days to learn to trust each other, but your ragtag group eventually became allies with the Blade. That’s when you met Keith.

Keith was one of their strongest and most valuable members. He was given an assignment to join you and the paladins on a couple missions, just to help out, but it ended up becoming a lot more than that. He became part of the team, even with his galran heritage. Allura and Coran were obviously not as accepting as the rest of you were, but they warmed up just enough to become acquaintances with Keith. Telling them, especially Allura, that you were dating, even in love, with a galran had untold consequences. It would happen eventually, but the two of you both agreed to tell them once the battle with Zarkon was over.

With the last battle, Keith seemed a bit grumpier then usual, so you let him be. It seemed though, the two of you had the same idea to take a soak in the pool.

Keith looked equally as tired as you were. His adorably fluffy purple ears were drooped low in exhaustion, his tail equally as heavy. The whip-like appendage dragged on the floor behind him instead of being slightly lifted like it usually was. The light layer of barely distinguishable purple fur covering his body was ruffled and had small hints of dried blood. Even his yellow eyes, which didn’t have pupils or irises, looked tired. A small white towel was draped over his neck, and his red swim trunks were his only articles of clothing.

When he caught sight of you sitting quietly in the pool, almost invisible because of how immersed you were in the water, his ears lightly perked up. He took a wide glance around the room to ensure you were both alone before walking over, dropping his towel on the floor a good distance away, and sliding into the pool with you.

You sat up straight once he was sitting so the two of you could be sort of eye level. Being galra, Keith got some impressive height genes. He was quite a bit taller than you, but you loved it.

“I thought cats didn’t like water?” You teased. Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes (At least you thought he did. Kind of hard to tell when there’s no iris to follow).

“I’m not a cat. From what you’ve shown me from those earthling cat videos, I’m quite the opposite. They’re lazy and annoying. Not to mention how stupid they are. Where’s the fun in chasing a little dot of light? It’s just light! You see light every day!” It was cute how much he was overreacting.

You nodded but added, “That’s true, but you have a lot in common too. They’re curious, fuzzy and they like to destroy things. Plus, they like it when humans do this.”

Bringing your hand to his head, you lightly rubbed the fur at the base of his ear. He jolted in surprise and opened his mouth to growl something angry, but lost all train of thought. Sitting completely still, Keith stared at the far wall in a state of shock. You even felt his tail unconsciously sway under the water in content. 

It took a few solid minutes before Keith snapped out of his blissful state and let out a low growl. He grabbed your hand (very softly, might I add) and brought it away from his rather sensitive appendage. You smiled softly when Keith instead laced his fingers through yours and let them rest under the water on the small space of seat between the two of you.

“Never do that again... At least not out in the open.” He looked cautiously around again, finding the room to still be empty. You let out a soft huff at his accidental confession. So he liked it when you did that, hm? You locked that knowledge away for safekeeping and future use.

The room went into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the water lapping at the edges of the pool. You eventually got bored and turned to playing with Keith’s hand. The fur on his hands was arguably the softest fur on his body, so you heavily enjoyed running your finger over it. You had to cautiously avoid his sharp nails so they wouldn’t scratch your skin.

Keith sat in silence, watching as you toyed around with his hand. After some time, he very softly spoke.

“I never in my life thought I’d be able to experience something remotely similar to this.”

You looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well... I’m the same species as the most terrified and hated Empire the universe has ever seen. Just the thought of someone like me leaves people either fuming with anger or running in terror. I never thought I’d find people who except me for who I am outside of the Blade. Much less find someone who cares for me deeper then I ever imagined possible. It almost feels like a dream.” Keith stared down at the water, sounding more genuine then you had ever heard him. It almost brought tears to your eyes.

Apparently realizing what just came out of his mouth, Keith shook his head and quickly climbed out of the pool. “S-sorry. That was weird. And cheesy.”

He picked up his towel and quickly made his way towards the door, drying off his arms and torso in the process. It made his fur stick up in strange directions, making him look fuzzier then ever.

Climbing out of the pool yourself, you grabbed your bigger towel and wrapped it around your middle to shield your swimsuit clad body from the chilly air. Walking quickly, you made it to Keith’s side before he could open the door. Standing in front of the door, you blocked him from doing just that. Keith’s towel was resting around his neck again, and it was hard to see, but a very small hint of red dusted his cheeks. You could tell he was avoiding your gaze.

“You’re not your people Keith. You’re you. Besides, you grew up and work with the Blade of Marmora, the largest rebel force in the universe. You’ve saved millions of innocent lives, and that’s not something one can just glance over. And that’s not even the beginning of it! I could go on for hours, but I think you get the gist. How could I not fall for you? In my eyes, you’re perfect! A perfect purple space cat.”

Keith was blushing something awful during your spill, but it was instantly gone by the end of it. You laughed at his annoyed expression. He brushed past you and strolled out the door. From an outsiders perspective, he would’ve looked angry. But you knew Keith, and his tail was swaying a bit more than usual. He was toying with you.

As soon as he was outside the door, you ran up to him. You gave a small pinch to his bare sides, making him let out a small yelp and turn to ‘glare’ at you. Before he could scold you, you grabbed the two ends of the towel that rested around his neck and tugged them down towards you. You caught his lips in a quick kiss and pulled away with a smile.

He looked shocked for a second before his expression turned into a determined one. When he let out a tiny growl, you pulled him to you again. He was prepared this time around and returned the kiss with full force, being cautious with his sharp canines. You smirked against his lips and walked backwards into the pool room, tugging him with you. He offered no resistance and even locked the doors once they shut with his tail.

Unbeknownst to either of you, three pairs of eyes watched the entire thing from around the corner. Once the doors shut, all hell broke loose.

“They hooked up?! Since when!!” -Lance

“Aww. They’re perfect for each other! Their half-human, half-galra babies will be so cute.” -Hunk

“I knew it.” -Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 made me real thirsty for galra Keith so here we are


End file.
